High School of Love
by mer-celebimew
Summary: A group of friends enter 9th grade. They meet a group of boys and face their doom. Love. Oldrival, Shootsdown/Shootdown, Morpheus, Ikari, Mangaquest, Agency/Chess, and Frantic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
**Red's POV**  
Hi, I'm Red Ketchum. I have 2 little siblings making me the oldest(pain). All of us are just an hour apart(pain for the mother). My friends are Gold Hibiki, Green Oak, Ruby Yuki, Kenny Kengo, Black Touya, Paul Shinji, and Ash Ketchum(my own brother). We vowed that we never let anything break our friendship. If we fought then we help solve it(didn't end well). We are a very crazy group. I'm the stupid 1(Green say), Gold's the pervert, Green's the smart 1, Ruby's the girly 1, Kenny's the teaser, Black's the loud 1, Paul's the grumpy 1, and Ash's the eater. I told you we were a crazy group.  
**Yellow's POV**  
I'm Armadillo Bosque or Yellow or Yell. I like the name Yellow. My nickname Yellow makes me think of sunshine. I kinda feel nervous of my new school. Luckily, my friends Crystal Kelisitaer or Chris(almost like Christopher) or Crys, Blue Leaf, Sapphire Birch or Sapph or Sapphy, Zoeyian Nozomi or Zoey, Whitely Touko or White, Dawn Berlitz or Dane, and Angielina Aoi or Angie or An or Ang are always there for me!~ We all are the same age!~ I don't feel alone, when I'm with them. Everyone has a place in our group. I shall list them.  
Me - Quiet  
Crys - Smart  
Blue - Thief  
Sapphy - Wild  
Zoey - Calm  
White - Acting  
Dawn - Girly  
Angie - Selfless  
We may be different, but we connect perfectly!~


	2. Chapter 1

**Blue's POV**  
I was sleeping perfect harmony, but until a song was heard. I opened an eye and heard my phone. I reached over to phone and turned the damn alarm off. I fell back to sleep but my blanket was being pulled by Dawn.  
Dawn: "Come on!~ It's our 1st day of 9th grade!~"  
Oh yeah! I got up but it was cold. Oh yeah! I had on baby blue short shorts and white spaghetti strap tank top. Dawn had on a spaghetti strap mini dress. It was just over her butt. It was baby pink.  
: "ACHOO!"  
We turned to the curtains. We opened the curtains to see Conway. Conway was a HUGE fan of Dawn's. I looked at Dawn to see her face bright red of anger.  
Dawn: "CONWAY, GET OUT!"  
She got out a bat that had nails nailed into it(Angie). He immediately ran out the door.  
Dawn: "THAT'S RIGHT RUN!"  
But then we looked at ourselves and blushed. HE SAW US IN OUR MOST REVEALING CLOTHES! OUR PJS! HE COULD BLACKMAIL US(but I can do it back) OR LOOK AT US... unhealthy.  
**After we changed**  
We waited in the courtyard. I was wearing a spaghetti strap, dark blue dress(that touched my thighs) with light green, ballet flats with black tights. Dawn was wearing a baby pink, spaghetti strap tank top with a short black skirt, black tights, and baby pink ballet flats. I saw Yellow and Crys come. Yellow was wearing a black, short sleeve shirt with a sleeveless, yellow vest, blue jeans, brown boots, and a light blue beanie(she has her hair in 2 low braids). Yellow has an addiction to hats. Last year she had a whole rack of hats. Crys was wearing a baby blue collared shirt, black shorts, brown knee socks, a thin, white jacket, and low, grey boots. Crystal has an addiction to jackets. She loves science and wants a lab coat, but me, Dawn, and White told her that it's not fashionable, so she sticked to jackets.  
Dawn: "Hey Yellow, Crys!~"  
They waved back.  
Yellow: "Hello Dawn, Blue-chan!~"  
Me: "Hey Yellow, Crys!~"  
Crystal: "Hello Blue, Dawn!~"  
I saw Sapphire and Angie come. Sapphy was her favorite bandana(addiction), skinny, black sweatpants that stop to her knees, a collared, midnight blue shirt, VERY low socks, and black and white sneakers. Angie was wearing army patterned, baggy cargo pants, a white, v-neck shirt, a line patterned, button up and down, different shades of green shirt(I have no idea what the hell you call it and it's open), and black high tops. I have no idea, but she alone can pull that look off.  
Angie: "Yo Chris, Blue, Yell, Dane!~"  
Dawn and Crys sighed with a pissed expression.  
Dawn and Crystal: "Hi, Angie."  
Dawn and Crys don't like their nicknames Angie gave them.  
Sapph: "Hey Blue, Crys, Blue, Yellow, Dawn!~"  
: "GUYS! GUYS!~ ARE YOU EXCITED AS I AM!~"  
We turned around to see White and Zoey running towards us. White was wearing a white beanie that had a hole for her high ponytail(it's also her favorite) with a white flower on it, a shoulder down, white poncho with a black flower, I saw her grey, spaghetti strap tank top, white short shorts, brown tights, and low, hot pink boots. Zoey had on her sunglasses on her head, red long sleeve shirt, maroon vest, black skinny jeans, and brown combat boots.  
White: "ARE YOU EXCITED?!~ ARE YOU?!~ ARE YOU!~"  
Zoey: "She's been excited."  
Me: "Who could not!~"  
Yellow, White, Crys, Dawn, and I squealed, while Zoey, Angie, and Sapph got their ear drums killed.  
Angie: "Now that I'm deaf, we should go eat."  
All of us except Zoey and Sapph.  
Zoey and Sapph: "WHAT?!"  
All of us except Zoey, Sapph, and Angie(the deaf people for now) face palmed. Crys took Sapph by the back shirt and dragged her to the lunch room while I did the same to Angie.  
**In the Lunch Room Angie's POV(watch out author will change POVs A LOT so you have been warned or beware)**  
As soon as we entered, I got out of Chris's grasp and raced towards the line. I got ramen vegetable soup(large), chicken noodle soup(large), bowl of rice(large), and a muffin. Then I saw it. I saw the triple-berry cheesecake tart! I reached over and grabbed it but a hand also grabbed it. I tugged then he or she tugged we kept at this for a good 8 seconds. I look at who's hand was it. It was a raven haired boy.  
Me: "Look dude. It's mine!"  
: "No, it's mine!"  
Me: "How about you let go!"  
: "how about let go!"  
We glared. My dim golden eyes glaring back at the brown eyed boy.  
Me: "IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT A LADY!"  
He jumped back a few steps. I sighed and put the cake on my plate and went to find my friends. This always happen. People think I'm a boy until I tell them I'm female or my name is Angielina. I got bullied because of it.  
**At the table White's POV**  
I was eating my pancakes thinking of a good act to impress the teacher. Gosh, he'll be so suprised!  
Me: "Guys, what act should I do?!~ The populars or..."  
I stared at a boy with brown eyes and hair. He was so CUTE! He looked at me and smiled. I blushed.  
Blue: "Oooo!~ Whitey has a crush!~"  
Me: "SHUT UP, BLUE!"  
Zoey: "Finally! She's too focus on her acting!"  
I relaxed a bit due to Zoey's calmness in her voice, but then the teasing comes and it bites like karma itself. I was about to have an argument with them, but Angie came pissed as an angry Bouffalant.  
No 1's POV  
Crys: "What happened, Angie?!"  
Angie: "This fucking guy came and tried TRIED to take my triple-berry cheesecake tart!"  
Sapph: "Bad move! What did ya do to him."  
Angie: "I can't because I'll get in trouble."  
Yellow: "Right, no violence on school grounds unless it's in your dorm or somewhere private."  
Dawn: "Was he cute!~"  
Blue squealed.  
Blue: "I hope our little Angielina haven't grown up yet!"  
Angie: "SHUT UP! I didn't get a good look at his face. Besides, he was shocked, when I told him I was female!"  
Zoey: "Ooooo! The smack-the-truth-in-your-face attack."  
Crys: "Well, that wasn't very nice. You should of let him take the cake."  
Everyone looked at her with a 'what the hell' expression.  
Crys: "WHAT?!"  
Zoey: "Says the girl who smacked Angie with her big, fat math book."  
Everyone laughed while Crys blushed cherry red with embarrssment. Yellow patted her back for comfort while giggling(she's trying not to though).


End file.
